This invention relates in general to cushions for seating and more particularly to a novel cover for such cushions and to a cushion fitted with such a cover.
Those who must spend extended time in wheelchairs run the risk of developing decubitus ulcers, more commonly known as pressure sores. The lack of activity or movement diminishes the flow of blood to skin in the region of the buttocks, particularly to the skin covering the boney prominences of the buttocks, and as a consequence the tissue in this region tends to break down. To reduce the incidence of pressure sores, special cushions exist that generally distribute the user's weight more uniformly over the buttocks, so that it does not concentrate at the boney prominences.
One wheelchair cushion which is extremely effective in preventing pressure sores relies on a series of interconnected air cells, the ends of which provide a seating surface for supporting the user. Being interconnected, all of the cells exist at the same internal pressure, and this, coupled with the high flexibility of the cells, enables the cells to conform to the shape of the user's buttocks and thus distribute the user's weight over a much larger area of the buttocks. When one sits upon a cellular cushion, the peripheral cells tend to deflect outwardly and may become caught in the frame of the wheelchair or even in the spokes of the wheels, perhaps puncturing some of the cells. Covers exist for reducing this possibility, but covers of current manufacture are usually formed from fabric which is quite slick and tends to slide easily over the underlying supporting surface. Thus, the cushion may be easily displaced from its proper supporting position. This holds true with regard to covers for other types of cushions as well. Aside from that, traditional cushion covers do not facilitate drainage or the circulation of air around and within the cushion.
The present invention resides in a cover for a cushion, and that cover has a bottom panel formed from material having a high friction mesh to prevent the cover and the cushion encased in it from sliding over smooth supporting surfaces. Being a mesh, the material has openings to facilitate drainage and enhance air circulation.